


Always Remember to Knock

by AlyaSin (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smutember2017, These dorks are ridiculous, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, roommate shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlyaSin
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are roommates and best friends, all youthful romantic tension gone from their relationship. Or so they thought. Marinette's life is turned upside down when she enters Adrien's room without knocking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my smut collection because I got several requests to continue it, so I decided to turn it into it's own story.

Marinette slipped her shoes off with a sigh of relief. It had been a hard day and she was ready to crash. Her stomach rumbled as she hung up her purse. She should have bought something on her way home. She was way too tired to cook now. Maybe Adrien would want to order in? His shoes were by the door, so he was definitely home, and she could really go for some pad see ew and Netflix.

Adrien was a great roommate. It was still a little bit of a shock to her system whenever she saw him walk around shirtless, but she was over her childish crush. They had been partners for a decade now and he was her best friend in the world. They had been inseparable once they discovered each other’s identities and it only made sense for them to live together. There had been a little bit there when she thought there was something more to their relationship, but nothing ever came of it. They were best as friends.

Adrien wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen and he didn’t respond when she called his name. He was probably studying in his room with music on.

“Hey, Adrien, wanna order Thai food tonight?” She asked as he pushed the door to his bedroom open.

Her eyes went wide at what she saw.

Adrien was laying on the bed, earphones in his ears, eyes closed. He was naked, sweat shining on his muscular chest. That enough would have made her stop in her tracks but that wasn’t what made her heart nearly stop. He was moving, his hand pumping rapidly on his hard cock, moaning softly.

Marinette squeaked, shutting the door quickly and leaning against the wall.

Her heart was beating beating rapidly and her face burned. She couldn’t believe he had walked in on Adrien doing  _that_. This was why you knocked, stupid!

She took a deep breath and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, trying to calm herself. This was awkward, but it was no big deal. She saw him jerking off. A lot of people did that.  _She_ did that. It was just a silly thing and she would make some teasing comment about ‘having fun’ and he would blush and they would laugh and he would lock his door from now on.

The idea of him blushing made her think of the wanton flush on his faces and she tried to ignore the wave of arousal that washed over her.

No. Bad Marinette! She chided herself. Don’t think like that! Just get up, go to your room and order some Thai food.

Adrien moaned again, clearly audible through the thin wood of the door. It was louder, needier, and it sent a shiver through her.

Guilt filled her as her hand inched towards her skirt, She shouldn’t be doing this, not with him right there. It was not the sort of thing friends did. Friends joked and teased, they didn’t touch themselves to the sound of their friend’s moans.

Another desperate sound came from the bedroom, more of a shout, and she realized that her self control just wasn’t good enough for this. Her hand was up her skirt before she even noticed what she was doing.

She gasped when her finger make contact with her swollen pussy. She was already wet enough to feel it through her panties. Hesitantly, she moved her fingers through the thin fabric, trying not to make too much noise. There wasn’t much reason to keep quiet, given that he hadn’t noticed the door opening, but it felt wrong to moan openly.

“Fuck,  _yes!_ ” Adrien’s strangled shout came from inside the room. She couldn’t help but let a groan escape her lips at that. He just sounded so damn sexy.

The noises were getting louder and more frequent. Marinette moved her fingers more insistently, moving the panties aside and circling her wet clit. She hummed in pleasure as her finger brushed against her hard nub.

“Yes, my Lady!” Adrien’s voice cried out.

She stopped. He couldn’t be referring to his nickname for her, right? Why would he be saying that while he pleasured himself. He must be saying something else. Like . . . ‘my baby’? Who knows? But there was no way he was thinking about her. They missed the opportunity to have that sort of relationship, despite what his moans where making her feel.

“Fuck, Marinette, yes!” His voice was loud and clear. He definitely said her name.

He was moaning her name. There would be time to consider the implication of that later. Now her attention was distracted. At the sound of her name, arousal shot through her and she redoubled her attention on her clit. It was so sensitive and seed to throb every time she heard noises from inside the room.

Adrien was whimpering now. “Yes, my Lady, Please please please  _please_!” he begged.

What was he imagining? Was he imagining her riding him? She could feel her pussy clench at the thought.

She couldn’t stop thinking about that brief glimpse she got of his cock. It looked very nice. Thick but not intimidating, slightly curved and the head was just so  _pretty_. She wanted a chance to admire it properly. To kiss it, stroke it, feel it inside of her.

“Fuck, more, please,” came Adrien’s ragged voice, nearly yelling now.

Fuck, she wanted to see his face right now. She wanted to see his face when she sank down onto him. Her pussy ached to be filled. With a chocked gasp, she slipped two fingers inside her. It felt so good to be filled up, even if it wasn’t how she wanted to be. She pumped her fingers in and out, slowly, imagining they were Adrien’s cock.

The pleading whimpers got louder, more debauched. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

He let out a muffled scream. He must have stuffed his hand in his mouth. She wished she could have seen him. It would be such a beautiful sight, Adrien biting down on his hand as cum splurted out of his cock. She would lick off ever drop that fell on his stomach.

The image brought her to the edge and she bit her lip to muffle her own moans.

“Marinette?” Adrien’s hesitant voice broke her out of her orgasmic haze. He sounded confused, and right on the other side of the door. “You okay?”

With rising horror, she realized that he must have heard her.

“I’m fine!” she assured him quickly, scrambling to her feet. “I just, uh . . . stubbed my toe.” She stood on shaky legs.

Adrien laughed. “Be careful, my Lady.”

The familiar nickname made her knees weak. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to react normally to it now that she knew what he sounded like  _moaning_ it. She barely managed to make it the short distance to her room before collapsing,

Shit. Apparently there was still some tension between them and it was about to get a whole lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m going to head to bed, I think,” Marinette said, stretching as she stood up from the couch. 

“Already?” Adrien asked, clearly disappointed. “It’s still early.” He waved his controller in distress, the pout on his face almost cute enough to make her stay.

“I have to get up early,” she lied.

“Okaaay,” Adrien whined. “I’m going to keep playing a bit more.”

“Sure, whatever.” She put away her snack bowl and headed into her room. 

“Night.”

“Night.”

Once the door closed behind her, she let her composure drop with a heavy sigh. Fuck, she was so turned on! She made it to her bed before collapsing on shaky legs. 

The last few days had been literal torture. Ever since she saw Adrien masturbating, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. The sounds were constantly played in her head. Every time he spoke she remembered his hoarse voice calling her name. Their weekly game night had come with a new discovery. His groans of frustration sounded enough like his groans of pleasure to make her panties completely soaked. 

She couldn’t hold off any longer. Her whole body was tense, aching to be touched. She started rubbing herself through her thin pants but it wasn’t enough. Stripping quickly, she lay on her bed naked, gripping her breasts firmly as she began to rub her slick folds. This wasn’t the time for taking things slow. She gasped as she slipped two fingers inside of herself, imagining it was Adrien’s cock. 

Thinking about that cock that she had seen too briefly made her moan and clench around her fingers. The fingers weren’t quite enough but they were better than nothing and she had a good imagination. 

She thrust her fingers in, imagining they were Adrien’s cock.

“Fuck, Adrien!” The words spilled from her lips, louder than she intended but she couldn’t stop now. Sle let her head fall back against the pillow as she imagined Adrien thrusting into her. 

A scream broke her concentration and her head snapped back up. 

Adrien stood in the doorway, his eyes wide with horror. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry. I heard my name and I . . . fuck, sorry.” Adrien babbled, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’ll go now.”

Marinette was frozen. Adrien had just seen her, stark naked and fucking herself with her hand. She stared at him, taking in his beet red face. And his erection that was clearly visible through her sweatpants.

He was turning to leave when she heard herself speak. “Stay. Please.”

His head whipped around to stare at her. “What?”

She could deny it. Pretend he had misheard her. But her body wanted him too much to listen to the reasonings of her mind. “Stay and help me finish up.” 

Adrien gaped at her and her mind finally wrestled control back. Embarrassment and regret flooded through her and she was about to tell him that she was joking when he spoke again. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” She repeated his words slowly, unsure of what to say.

“I’ll help you finish.” He took a step into the room, his cock straining against his loose pants. “If you want me to.” He looked hesitant, unsure of whether this was really happening. 

“Fuck, yes, please!” The words came out as almost a whine. She wanted nothing more than his fingers inside her, so much better than her own. 

He was across the room in seconds, his hands running over her naked body. Her skin burned wonderfully where he touched her and she pressed herself against him, aching for more. He gripped her breast, squeezing firmly and making her arch against him as he murmured his desire for her. 

Marinette gasped against his neck as his hands moved lower, over her stomach and hips. He looked at her for assurance as his hand hovered hesitantly on her thigh. She took his hand and pushed it roughly towards her core, drawing in a sharp breath as his fingertips touched her sensitive wet folds. 

“Yes, Chaton, please.” She bit down lightly on the lobe of his ear as his finger slipped easily inside her. It felt amazing, better than fingering had any right to feel. He curled his finger and she whimpered in pleasure. He groaned against her as he hit that wonderful spot. She could feel him thrusting vaguely against her leg, his cock hard and aching to be touched. 

She blindly groped towards his crotch, wanting to make him feel as good as she did but unwilling to change the position they were in. When her hand came in contact with his covered dick, it twitched in her hand. Pulling back, she looked at him, asking permission. A look of rapture on his face, Adrien pushed down his sweatpants, freeing his cock and allowing her hand to wrap around it. 

It felt better than she had imagined -- and she had imagined it  _ often _ . It was warm and so hard and the skin was so soft. She stroked it slowly, in time with the gentle thrusts of his finger. 

“More,” she pleaded. He obliged quickly, slipping a second finger in to join the first. The fullness was magnificent. As he pumped his fingers inside her, she began stroking his cock firmer and more quickly. 

His moans vibrated against her skin as he kissed along her shoulder. They rocked against each other, responding to every motion and noise, their pleasure compounding together until there was nothing left but the sensation. 

She came with a shout, muffled against his neck. As the warmth spread through her, she realized Adrien was moving his hips hard, thrusting insistently into her hand. His fingers slipped out of her and she mourned their loss but it allowed her to focus.

Marinette increased her pace, focusing on the feeling of his hot, hard cock in her hand as she moved it quickly along the length. He sounded even better so closes, especially when she was the one causing him to be so loud. 

His whimper as he came all over her hand was definitely going to keep her up at night. She kept stroking, slowly, for several more strokes, his cock slick with cum. His whimpering got louder and she wished his face wasn’t buried in the crook of his neck so she could see what he looked like as he came. 

As their breathing gradually returned to normal, they moved apart.

“Sorry I made a mess,” Adrien muttered, his face still flushed, gesturing to his softening dick and her cum covered hand.

“It’s fine,” she assured him, grabbing tissues from her bedside table to clean up the mess. 

An awkward atmosphere settled between them and Marinette bagan to feel sick to her stomach. 

“That. . . was nice,” Adrien said, the uncomfortable feeling growing heavier by the second. 

“Yeah.” She couldn’t look at him. 

A moment of tense silence passed before Adrien pulled up his sweatpants and adjusted his shirt. 

“Uh, goodnight, I guess?” He leaned in awkwardly, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, like he had so many times before. 

And then he left.

Marinette leaned back, hand pressed against her cheek where he kissed her. 

“Fuck,” she whispered to the empty room. She had messed up, big time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested for Day 18 of Smutember (First Time). I have one more chapter, so I decided that most of the sex would be in that one.

“Wait, what?” Alya asked, nearly spitting out her drink. “You and Adrien did what?”

Marinette blushed and looked down at her coffee like it would solve all of her problems. “He fingered me and I gave him a hand job.”

“Seriously?” Alya shook her head in disbelief. “After all these years you finally banged?”

“I wouldn’t say we  _ banged _ . It was just hands.” Her blush somehow managed to get deeper. 

Alya waved her hand dismissively. “What constitutes ‘banging’ is a matter of opinion.” 

Marinette frowned as she took a sip of her coffee. “It was a mistake.”

“Why? I know you guys never ended up dating but you still could.” Alya gripped her elbow reassuringly. 

“He left and it was awkward.” She could feel a stinging in the corners of her eyes and she breathed in to try to fight of the tears. “I think he regrets it.”

“Why the  _ hell _ would he regret being with you?” A protective edge slid into Alya’s voice. 

“I mean, he only broke up with Jérémy four months ago. He was with him for over two years! He was probably just feeling lonely and I took advantage of that.” Marinette buried her head in her hands, unable to even look at Alya anymore. 

Alya leaned over the table and stoked her hair. “Mari, babe, I don’t know what he’s thinking, but I  _ know _ Jérémy is not a factor. Trust me. Adrien broke up with him, remember? That relationship went on  _ way  _ longer than it should have.”

“Yeah, but he was probably just horny and lonely and now he regrets it and our our friendship is ruined because I was too horny!” She could feel the tears slipping out of her eyes, no matter how much she tried to keep them in. Her friendship with Adrien was the most precious thing to her and the idea of losing it was almost physically painful.

“You didn’t ruin your friendship,” Alya assured her. “He was the one moaning your name the other day. He probably wanted it as much as you did.”

“But then why did he leave afterwards?” Marinette looked at Alya pleadingly, hoping for an answer. 

Alya shook her head. “I don’t know? Because he’s an idiot? You should ask him.”

“I can’t just  _ ask _ him.” 

“Why not?” Alya took Marinette’s hand and looked at her seriously. “Look. He’s your partner. You guys have been fighting together for years. You’ve been through too much together to let this mess with you.”

“I guess you’re right. . .” Marinette sighed heavily. 

“You know I’m right.” Alya booped Marinette’s nose and grinned.

Marinette took a deep breath to steady herself before she opened the door to her apartment. She could do it. She could talk to Adrien. 

Adrien was doing the dishes when she walked in. The sight still made her smile, remembering how bad he was at it when they first moved in together. He looked up at her and gave her a nervous smile. 

“Hey.” The tension was almost a physical force between them. 

“Hey.” He put down the plate and wiped his wet hands on the hand towel. She couldn’t help but stare at those hands. Those fingers that were inside her. . .

She tore her gaze away. This was not the time.

“So, uh. . .” The words she had planned on her way home were suddenly wiped from her mind. 

“I’m really sorry about last night.” Adrien said, not looking at her. “I should have. . . had more self control.”

His apology caught her off guard and she just stared at him. “ _ You’re _ sorry?  _ I’m _ sorry. I’m the one who pressured you into something you clearly didn’t want.”

Adrien’s forehead furrowed in confusion and he looked almost impossibly handsome. “Wait, what? You think. . . no. I definitely wanted it. I thought you didn’t.”

Marinette’s mouth felt dry as she processed what he said. “But . . . I asked you to help me. And you left! I thought you. . . you  _ left _ !”

“I thought you wanted me to.” Adrien was staring at her, frowning. “You seemed liked you regretted it.”

“No no no.” She shook her head forcefully. “It was amazing. I thought you regretted it because I made you do it.”

“You didn’t make me do anything. I have wanted that for  _ years _ .” Their eyes were locked, dishes completely forgotten. 

“Me too. I just thought. . .” She shook her head, a small hesitant smile on her lips. “We are so  _ stupid _ .”

“Yeah.” He laughed, running a hand through his hair.

“I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Marinette reached out to take his hand.

“Me neither. That’s why I never told you that I loved you.” His smile was so hesitant and sweet that she felt her heart melt. 

“Adrien, chaton, I love you so much.” She couldn’t handle it any longer. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, pulling him against him. 

He laughed as he returned the hug. “We’re idiots.”

“Yeah.” Tears pricked her eyes again, but they didn’t carry dread with them this time. They were hopeful tears. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He pushed away to look at her face. “Can I kiss you?”

Marinette answered by standing on her toes and pressing her lips against his beautiful mouth. 

The kiss made her feel like she was on fire with happiness. She had kissed a fair number of people but no one made her feel like this. This was Adrien. This was her partner, her Chaton, her other half. And his arms were around her and his lips were on hers and everything was right in the world. 

It wasn’t long before the kiss turned heated, their bodies pressing against each other as they tried to get closer and closer. She wanted to tear the clothes from his body and kiss every inch of him. 

She had never wanted anyone like she wanted Adrien. 

His cock rutted against her as they writhed against each other. The memory of it in her hand, feeling the skin, had her aching to touch him again. And to touch him more. She wanted to taste him, to feel him inside her. 

She barely even realized that they were moving towards Adrien’s bedroom until they were through the door. There was no doubt of what they were going to do. They were going to fuck. 

Adrien’s hands fumbled as he tried to unbutton her blouse. She pulled away from the kiss to help him, too eager for his touch on her bare skin. As the blouse was thrown to the floor, his hands went to her breast, massaging through the thin lace of her bra, only pausing as she pulled his shirt over his head, before their lips met again. 

Feeling his bare chest was better than she had ever imagined -- and she had imagined it a  _ lot _ . She began unbuttoning his pants as his he unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. As his hands touched her bare breasts, she knew she had to get naked as quickly as she could. She needed him to touch her, to touch all of her. She unzipped her skirt and wiggled out of her soaked tights. For the second time in two days, she was naked in front of Adrien. But this time there was no embarrassment or horror. This was  _ right _ . 

Adrien pushed his pants down, freeing his hard cock. Still kissing, they guided each to the bed. Marinette lay back, eagerly spreading her legs. There would be plenty of time for foreplay later. But now, she needed him inside her. 

“Adrien,” She murmured against his lips. “I want you so fucking bad.”

He broke the kiss to grab a condom from his bedside table. “Fuck, I  _ need _ you. Can I . . . ? I just want to be inside you so bad.”

“Please!” she begged as he lined himself up with her wet entrance. 

“As you wish, my Lady.” He smiled as he thrust into her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! This was written for day 26 of smutember (body worship) although I didn't stick too closely to it.

The feeling of Adrien inside her was better than she could have ever imagined.

Her whole body was limp with pleasure, every nerve ending so sensitive and desperate.

“You okay?” Adrien asked, breathless and heavy with emotion.

“SO much more than ‘okay’.” Marinette laughed, clenching down on his cock, just wanting to feel it more.

He rocked forward suddenly, a hoarse shout spilling from his lips. She moaned, his sudden movement sending waves of pleasure through her.

“Sorry,” he murmured against her ear. “You surprised me.”

“I’ll, ah, have to surprise you again.” Somehow talking during sex wasn’t that different from their banter during patrol or while they played video games. It felt natural, even as they were exploring this new side of their relationship. Marinette was filled with an overwhelming feeling of rightness. They would be okay. They would be _great_.

With a soft groan, Adrien began to move and all musings on the nature of their relationship disappeared from her head.

His thrusts were slow, restrained, and she could feel every centimeter of him moving in and out. He filled her so perfectly.

“Marinette, you feel so amazing.” He spoke between quick desperate kisses on the side of her neck. “I never, I imagined, but this. . . _fuck_.”

Marinette could only gasp in response as Adrien rocked inside her. She clung to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. She needed _more_.

_Communication got you this far,_ a voice in her head (that sounded suspiciously like Alya) whispered.

“More,” she begged. “Adrien, please, more! Harder!”

“Fuck, yes, my Lady.” He thrust in deeper, making her scream. “Anything for you.” The gentle vibration of his voice against her neck felt so good.

His thrust were firm and slowly picking up speed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. One hand tangled in his hair and the other clung desperately to his shoulder. A thrust hit deep inside her, causing her to gasp and tug Adrien’s hair. The sound he made almost made her cum right then.

“Fuck, do it again.” He murmured. She laughed breathlessly and complyed.

They settled into a rhythm, moans and kisses and thrusts and pleasure. Marinette could feel the tension grow as every thrust brought her closer and to the edge. All she could think about was Adrien, Adrien’s body, loving Adrien. Adrien Adrien _Adrien_!

She called out his name as she came, clinging to him. She was nearly sobbing with ecstasy as the orgasm hit her, her cries barely intelligible as she muffled her face in Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien groaned and began to move aster, more erratically. His breathing in her ear became more ragged as he held her tighter. He pulled his head back slightly to kiss her as he came. The kiss was sloppy, teeth clattering together, but they were both too far gone to care.

His hips slowed and they broke the kiss to look at each other. They were flushed, breathing hard, eyes unfocused from the intensity of the orgasms, but seeing each other clearly.

“Wow, that was . . .” Adrien didn’t seem to be able to find the words so he kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Marinette ran her hands over his back as she stared into the eyes of her kind, funny, thoughtful, brave and _sexy_ best friend. “I love you so much.”

Adrien laughed, a joyful sound that made her so happy she couldn’t help but kiss him.

“How did it take us so long?” she asked, kissing each of his cheeks gently.

“We’re both idiots.” Adrien’s grin was infectious and Marinette’s cheeks were starting to hurt. But she didn’t care.

He shifted, sipping his softening dick out of her. She whined in protest. With one more kiss, he moved off of her, holding on to the condom.

Marinette rolled onto her side, watching him as he disposed of the condom. He lay back down quickly, settling down onto the bed next to her, still grinning stupidly.

He pulled her close, their faces only centimeters apart and their sweaty bodies pressed together. She ran a hand over his hip and he twined his fingers in her hair.

“Things are going to be different now.” Marinette said, worry creeping into her thoughts.

“Yeah, but that’s not a bad thing, is it?” Adrien kissed her. “Not if i can do that.”

Marinette giggled. “It _is_ pretty nice to kiss you.”

Several kisses later, she spoke again. “You are my best friend. I never want that to change, even if we are. . . making love.” She blushed, suddenly, irrationally embarrassed about talking about sex with the man she had just finished having sex with.

Adrien’s smile faded slightly. “Do you think it will change?” He wrapped an arm around her, and she relished the feeling of their full body skin contact. Was there anything better than feeling your naked body pressed against someone you love, as close as any two people could be?

She sighed. “I don’t know.” She pressed her face against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his sweat. “I don’t want it too. It’s just . . . we could break up.”

He chuckled. “We aren’t even officially dating and you’re already talking about breaking up?”

She pulled back, looking at him seriously. “It’s just scary. Things were easier when we were just friends.”

Adrien kissed her forehead. “We were never ‘just friends’.”

“I know, we were both stupid and secretly in love. But we _thought_ we were just friends.” Anxiety was starting to bubble up in her.

Adrien’s arms tightened around her. “That’s not what I meant.. I meant, we were already ‘more than friends’ and we have been for years.” Seeing her confused look, he clarified. “We are partners. We’ve fought evil together, been through ridiculous things together, _and_ I’ve seen how long you can leave moldy food in your room.”

“That was one time!”

He laughed, kissing her jaw. “My point is that it’s going to take a lot more than sex to mess up our friendship.”

“You promise?” Her anxiety was lessening at his words.

“I promise.” His kiss was gentle, reinforcing his promise. “I love you. I want to kiss you and touch you and do all sorts of filthy things to you, but most of all, I want to do what we’ve always done. I want to get my ass beaten in literally every video game we buy. I want to cook with you. I want to save Paris with you. I want to just _be_ with you.”

“I feel the same way, Adrien.” She leaned her forehead against his. “I want that too.”

He laughed. “Then it’s official. After 10 years and 8 months of being in love with you, we’re finally dating.”

“Finally.” Marinette giggled. “And to think it took me walking in on you masturbating for it to happen.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “You what?”

Oh. She knew she was forgetting to mention something. She blushed. “Your door wasn’t locked and I forgot to knock. I’m sorry!”

He smiled, bemused and joyful. “If this is what it leads to, I think I’m going to make it my life goal to ban knocking.”

Marinette laughed, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
